Pups Save Valentine's Day
by Elias Vincent
Summary: It's Valentine's Day in Adventure Bay. Elias goes around giving gifts to his family & friends. How will they react to the gifts he has made for them?


**PUPS SAVE VALENTINE'S DAY**

 **I DON'T OWN PAW PATROL ONLY MY OCS**

It was Friday morning. Elias woke up feeling really excited. Today was Valentine's Day. He had spent a lot of time making things for his family & friends & he couldn't wait to give them the gifts he had made for them.

" _I can't wait to see the looks on their faces. Today is going to be lovely. Nothing is better about Valentine's Day than telling people you love them & giving them gifts"_ thought Elias as he got dressed & went downstairs for breakfast.

"Good morning Elias" said Ella.

"Morning. These are for you" said Elias as he gave his parents cards shaped like their heads. This was the message that he wrote in them:

 _Happy Valentine's Day. You're the best Father/Mother I've ever had. I hope that never changes._

 _Love Elias_

"This is really sweet. Thanks Elias" said Ethan.

"No problem. I better get going. Today is going to be a busy day" said Elias as he went out the front door. He gave Angel her card & a treat. After reading her card Angel started to cry.

"This is beautiful Elias. Thank you. You're my best friend & I love you" said Angel as she jumped into Elias' arms.

"I love you too Angel. Come on let's get going" said Elias.

Throughout the bus ride to school Elias thought about how his friends would react to the gifts he made for them.

" _They're all going to love the things I have for them. I'm going to make today the best Valentine's Day ever"_ thought Elias.

After arriving at school Elias put the gifts for his friends in his locker so that he didn't have to carry them around everywhere. Throughout the 1ST 2 periods Elias did his work while waiting in anticipation for recess. He planned to give Kelly her gifts during this time. Once recess finally came around Elias got the gifts for Kelly from his locker & went looking for her. He eventually found her in the playground.

"Hey Kelly" said Elias.

"Hey Elias. Happy Valentine's Day" said Kelly.

"You too. This stuff is for you" said Elias as he gave Kelly her card, a bouquet of roses & a box of chocolates. Kelly was flattered. She didn't know what to say.

"Wow Elias you sure know how to make a girl feel special. I feel like the queen of Valentine's Day right now" said Kelly.

"Anything for you my love. My feelings for you are as deep as the beautiful blue ocean. It's almost as beautiful as you" said Elias.

"Thank you Elias. I have something for you too" said Kelly.

"What is it?" asked Elias.

"This" said Kelly as she pulled Elias close & kissed him. Elias felt like he had been swept of his feet. The 2 lovebirds continued to kiss each other for a few minutes before breaking away from each other.

"That was amazing. I wish that kiss could last forever" said Elias.

"Me too. Kissing you feels so magical. I feel like it could make me fly" said Kelly.

Elias & Kelly spent the rest of recess playing together. The rest of the gifts were to be handed out at lunch. Throughout the next 2 periods Elias did his work & thought about how wonderful the day had been so far.

" _This day has been going well so far. Hopefully the rest of the day is just as good as it has been already"_ thought Elias.

At lunch Elias got the gifts for the rest of his friends from his locker & presented them to each of them at the lunch table they were sitting at. Each of them got a card, a coloured bracelet & a bag of candy. All of them were pleasantly surprised.

"This is really sweet. You put a lot of thought into this Elias" said Ace.

"Yes you did. I've never seen anyone go to such lengths for anything like this" said Carlos.

"This has to be the best thing you've done for any of us. Thanks Elias" said Danny.

"I feel so loved right now. Usually I don't get stuff like this unless it's my birthday or some other special occasion" said Katie.

"You're the best boyfriend ever. I hope every Valentine's Day turns out like this" said Kelly.

"This makes me want to cry. I actually don't know what to say. I'm honoured to be your best friend" said Ryder.

"I'm glad you guys like it. You're the best group of friends I could ever ask for. All the money in the world could never replace you guys" said Elias.

Everyone shared a group hug. It was a really sweet moment for all of them. Elias then went over to where Alex & his friends were sitting.

"Hey guys Happy Valentine's Day. These are for you" said Elias as he gave them their cards, a bracelet & a bag of candy.

"Thanks Elias. This is really sweet of you" said Alex.

"I agree. This has to be the most thoughtful thing you've ever done for anyone" said Julius.

"This is the best Valentine's Day gift I've ever been given. Nothing can describe the way I feel right now" said Justina.

"This is why I love Valentine's Day. Everyone always gives gifts to the people who they love the most. It means a lot to see that you care so much about us Elias" said Precious' Owner.

"Your gratitude is music to my ears. Enjoy your day guys" said Elias as he returned to his table. Throughout the last period Elias was excited to give away the remaining gifts he had for the rest of the town. After school finished Elias went around giving out gifts to everyone in town. The Turbots, Nikita, Mr Porter, Farmers Al & Yumi, Mayor Goodway & everyone else he could think of. Eventually he arrived at the Lookout & gave the pups their cards & treats. All of them were flattered.

"This is sweet. These gifts have made my day" said Chase.

"Thanks for the treat. Best gift ever" said Marshall.

"I must say it's quite impressive to see how much effort you put into this. That's all that matters to me" said Rocky.

"I feel really happy right now. Today couldn't possibly get any better" said Rubble.

"I can't wait for the dance. That's going to be so much fun" said Skye.

"It's going to start soon. We better get ready" said Zuma.

Everyone got dressed for the Valentine's Day dance that was being held at the school gym. By this point Everest, Jake & Tracker were the only residents of Adventure Bay who hadn't gotten their gifts yet. As everyone arrived they were amazed at what they saw. The decorations were spectacular & everything looked lovely. Elias found Tracker & gave him his card & treat.

"Thanks Elias. You're such a good friend" said Tracker.

"Thanks. Enjoy the dance" said Elias.

Elias decided to wait until after the dance was over before giving Everest & Jake their gifts. Throughout the night everyone danced & had a great time. It was a magical night for them all. Elias & Kelly danced by each other's side the whole time. Near the end of the dance the principal addressed the crowd.

"OK everyone it's time to reveal this year's Valentine's Day Sweetheart. Adventure Bay's Valentine's Day Sweetheart for this year is… Elias Vincent" said the principal.

Everyone clapped & cheered as Elias got on stage. He was given a big box of chocolates & a heart shaped trophy. He then addressed the crowd.

"Wow thanks. I just want to say that today has been a day filled with love & I couldn't ask for a better town in which to spread that love. All of you are like a family to me. I really enjoy hanging out with you guys & making great memories with you all. All of you mean so much to me. Thank you everyone" said Elias.

Elias received a standing ovation from the crowd. The final dance was a slow jam. Elias & Kelly danced together throughout the entire song & even kissed at the end. After the dance finished everyone headed home. Elias went to Jake's for another weekend of respite. Once they got to the cabin Elias gave Everest her card & treat & gave Jake his card & a picture of them together. Both of them were touched.

"This is really sweet. This gift is the most beautiful thing anyone has ever given me" said Everest.

"I really like this picture. It feels like we're a family" said Jake.

"You are family to me. You're like the father or older brother I never had & I love you like that Jake. You've done so much for me & I can't thank you enough. Happy Valentine's Day" said Elias.

"You too Elias" said Jake.

Elias & Jake shared a hug. Both of them had smiles on their faces & they both cried tears of joy. After watching TV for a bit Elias got ready for bed. As he lay in bed he thought about what a lovely day it had been.

" _Today had to be the best Valentine's Day ever. I wouldn't change anything about it. Everyone in this town is so sweet & sometimes it feels like we're all 1 big happy family. I hope that every Valentine's Day from now on is just as sweet as this 1 was"_ thought Elias as he went to sleep.

 **THE END**


End file.
